


Valentine's Day

by Hotchniss (serienjunkie)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serienjunkie/pseuds/Hotchniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentie's Day at the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

The team gathered in the conference room. It was Valentines Day and some of them had their loved ones by their side. Everyone sat there and waited. In the room was also a girl. She had blonde hair and was quite young. Probably around 12 years old. 

She had some plain papers in her hands and some minutes before the team entered the conference room she had laid a pen on each place.

"Please sit down!" The girl said with confidence, like she already was 19 "This is a test, to look who fits better with whom." She said and they looked at her like she had two heads. What’s so wrong with that? It just was a little fun test.

The girl talked further as the team, included Beth and Savannah sat beside Hotch and Morgan. They weren’t taking, just sitting here staring at the girl.  
Everyone looked at Garcia, it clearly was her idea. 

"This will be like an important test and I want it to be taken serious. There are 5 question which each of you will write down the answer on the paper I'll give you. The little girl Amy told them like a teacher did. 

"Do we really need to this?" Morgan asked, he only wanted to go home with his girlfriend Savannah.

"Yes you have to!" Garcia told him. "Alright! Listen!" The girl told in a firm voice, stopping every starting conversation.

"Questions:  
1- Who in this room is on your mind?  
2- Where do you met?  
3- Where do you always wanted to go to?  
4- Washington or Quantico?  
5- Son or a Daughter. If you already have a child, name the gender you want next. 

Here there are the questions. Please take it serious. As soon as I have the filled out papers I count the results and give it to you asap.  
Let's start!" She said while she clapped in her hands.

It was silent nearly 10 minutes and it seemed like everyone took it silent. Everyone gave the Paper to Amy back and took their respective seats again.  
Amy went to her own place and began to work.

The team began different conversations around the table.

Let's start with Garcia.  
She is involved with Morgan and Savannah.  
Garcia:  
1- Morgan  
2- Bureau  
3- Monaco  
4-Washington  
5- Daughter.

Morgan:  
1- Penelope  
2- Bureau  
3-Monaco  
4-Quantico  
5- Daughter

Savannah:  
1- Derek  
2- At home  
3- Hawaii  
4- Quantico  
5- Son

Morgan and Garcia fit almost perfectly. Which wasn’t surprising. She always knew they were a perfect fit. 

So we come to the rest.

Spencer, JJ, Rossi, Emily, Hotch and Beth

Spencer:  
1- JJ  
2- Bureau  
3- Canada  
4- Washington  
5- Daughter

Rossi:  
1- Strauss  
2- Bureau  
3- Lake Erie  
4- Quantico  
5- Son

JJ:  
1-Spencer  
2- Bureau  
3- Wisconsin  
4-Washington  
5- Daughter.

There were Hotch, Beth and Emily left.

Hotch:  
1- Emily  
2- At her Mother's home  
3- Alabama  
4- Washington  
5- Daughter

Beth:  
1- Aaron  
2- Running  
3- Alabama  
4- Quantico  
5- Son

Emily:  
1- Hotch  
2- At my Mother's home  
3- Italy  
4- Washington  
5- Daughter

It clearly was to see that Emily and Hotch were a perfect fit, but what is with Beth?

After half an hour she got out and began to speak.

Everyone shifted their attention to Amy. "So, should I tell you the results or do you wanna have the sheets with your match named on or your do you wanna have the sheets from your match?"

Amy asked into the group. Amy heard mumbling and after a few seconds of discussion they decided that they wanna have the sheet from their match.

That will end funny, Amy thought and Garcia could see a glimpse in Amy's eyes.

That will even end funnier than a comedy.

"Most of you will be surprised, maybe some things will change. I don't really know what you will do, but I wish you good luck for a right decision." Amy said while she gave the papers away.

At first she gave Savannah hers back. Following by Beth, both asked "I thought you would give us our fit?" Both looked at their paper. They really thought they would match with their respective boyfriends, but wrong thought.

Beth got angry. "Who do you think you are you little brat!" she spat.

"Watch your mouth Beth!" Emily said and glared at her.

Beth glared back. But Amy didn't care what Beth said, she didn't like her from the beginning.

She always thought this isn't the right match. Both of the ladies kept quiet, looking how it will end.

Amy made her way over to Reid, then to Morgan and Rossi. They looked at their papers. Rossi had his logically, because Strauss didn't participate.  
Spencer looked at JJ and Morgen at Garcia.  
Afterwards Amy got the papers for Garcia and JJ.

Only left where Hotch and Emily.  
So Amy gave Emilys paper to Hotch and Hotchs paper to Emily. Hotch got up and left without a word.  
He clearly needed time for himself. It was like sure tom himself that he had a thing or his subordinate but it was forbidden so he didn’t want to act on those feelings. Know to see she had the same feelings he couldn’t think straight.

Reid kissed JJ, this test only was a confirmation of their love.

Garcia looked at the paper and smiled.  
Morgan got up and held his hand out to Savannah.  
They left and Garcia got sad again.  
She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against her. Amy went over to Garcia hugged her and they both left shortly after Rossi.

Only left were Beth and Emily.

Emily wanted to leave but Beth got in her way. "Whose paper did you get Emily? Yours?"  
She asked nicely. Emily knew, that she just wanted to know if she had Aarons.

"No, in fact. I've got Aarons." Emily provoked by taking the first name, instead of the name she always takes.  
Emily almost could see how Beth exploded from anger.

"You, you lil’ Bitch. I always knew you would go after taken men!" She shouted.

"I'm sure you both did it behind my back! You will make you regret the day you were born!" She yelled at Emily. Hotch heard everything Beth said.  
He waited what Emily would say. He was sure that she would slap Beth.

"You don't know anything Beth! You just have to worry that Hotch could leave you." Emily said.

Beth did something Hotch never thought she was capable of. She hit Emily straight in the face.

He thought Emily would hit back, but she didn't.

A smile crossed her face and a thought crossed his mind. Would she?

"That was a big mistake Beth!" She said and Beth got confused.

"I arrest you for assault on a federal agent. You have the right to say nothing. Anything you say will be held against you in court. You can have a lawyer, if you can't afford one you will get one."

Emily arrested her in the conference room.

She had a smile in her face and Beth was furious.

"You can't arrest me! No one has saw me! You stupid Bitch have to let me go. You will see! Aaron will get me out of it. You will regret it!"

"Are you sure Beth?" A familiar voice said.

"Thank god Aaron! Do you see what she did?" Beth said, much calmer and almost pleading.

"Yes, I saw it. Emily, bring her in an Interrogation room!" He told them. Emily walked with a Handcuffed Beth through the Bullpen, she took the interrogation room that was the farthest away, so everyone could see her.

She pushed Beth on the chair and left the room without a glance back.

God damn, her nose hurts. After she got around the corner she went into the girls washroom to look at her nose. It bled and her shirt was stained. She wanted to clean her nose as the door opened. It was Hotch?

Did he knew it was the girls washrooms?

"Emily, are you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay to you Hotch?" She asked bluntly, how could he ask her that?

"I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that." He apologized immediately. He took a cloth and made it wet.

"Let me help you!" He said to here and lightly touched her nose.

But she flinched anyway. How could that hurt so much?  
He stopped and looked at her and then back at the nose. Deciding what to do.

"I'll take you to the ER!" He told her. But she rejected as he though.

"No. I'm fine! Really." she told him. He touched her nose lightly and again she flinched.

"Really?" He asked her.

"'kay." She agreed reluctantly.  
So they made their way to the car. Emily sat careful in the passenger seat while Hotch sat in the drivers seat and started the engine. He left his Parking spot and made his way to the Emergency Room.

After a twenty minutes drive they arrived at the hospital. The Emergency room was full of people.  
Estimated waiting time was around half an hour.

Garcia’s house

Garcia sat on her couch in her bright living room. She was sad and could cry. Why did he choose Savannah?

Why not me?

Am I to fat?

She would never get the answer she tough.

She was lost in her thoughts again as it knocked. She didn't hear the knock.

"Baby Girl! Open this damn door!" he shouted through the door.

Garcia jumped after she had heard his voice.  
Was he angry?

"Yes Morgan? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend'" she asked quite angry.

Why was he here when he has chosen Savannah?

"If you mean you with girlfriend, then yes, I should be with her and I am." He stated.

"Then why are you here?" she asked more anger rising.

"I am with my girlfriend right now, she's standing in front of me. Penelope, I want you to be my girlfriend." He said.

Her mouth formed words but she couldn't speak, she let him in and they made it over to her couch.  
Sitting down Derek began talking again.

"This test made me realize that I have feelings for you that are more than just friends. Penelope I want to be with you!" he said and she just looked at him. He slowly took her head between his large hands and leaned in to kiss her.

Time stood still and Garcia broke the distance with pressing her lips against his soft lips.

They began kissing slowly with full passion in it. Garcia sighted, good god could he kiss. "I love you" Derek said while breaking the kiss for air.  
BEST VALENTINES DAY EVER! She though while kissing him again.

Back at the hospital

Emily was the next who would come. If there wasn't an emergency coming in.

Hotch sat beside her talking with Jack.

"Emily, Jack wants to talk to you." he said while handing her the phone.

"Hi Jack-Jack." she said.

"EMMY! Are you alright? Did someone hit you?" He asked concerned, just like his father.

"I'm just fine Jack, we are just checking out my nose." she told him, trying to calm him down. "Okay, can you tell daddy that I don't want Beth to have here for dinner?" he asked.

"Why? Don't you like her?" she asked,

"NO, when we are alone she is mean to me and she told me if I tell daddy about it she would try anything to give me away." He told her on the verge of crying.  
"I will give you Daddy, okay Jack-Jack?" she said.

She got called up.

"You have to talk to your son! It is important." she said while following the nurse.

Hotch went with her talking to Jack, but he couldn't understand him.

He was crying.

"Aaron?" Jessica took the phone from Jack.

The nurse told him to stay outside.

The door wasn't closed so Emily could hear everything that was going on outside.

"What did he tell Emily?" Hotch asked her.

"That Beth would try anything that you would give him away if he tells you how she is towards him when you aren't around." She told him.

"I can give you Jack now, he stopped crying." She told Hotch handing the phone to little Jack.

"Is Beth coming tonight?" Jack asked afraid.

"No she isn't Jack. She wasn't nice to Emily either." He told Jack honestly.

But he wasn't prepared for this question. "Do you like Emmy?" he asked,

"Yes, I like her very much." he said honestly, finally coming to terms with his feelings towards his subordinate.

"Can she come tonight? PLEASE DADDY!" he pleaded.

"Do you wanna ask her?" he said and heard Jack saying Yes.

He knocked at the door and just saw the doctor examine Emilys nose.

"Jack wants to ask you something." He said, Emily nodded and put on the speaker.

"Emmy?" He asked, "Yes jack?" she said waiting for his response.

"Do you wanna come to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"I would love too!" she answered.

"BYE EMMY, BYE DADDY!" he said happy hanging up.

"What a sweet little boy." The doctor stating. "Your Nose is broken Agent Prentiss." the doctor told her too. Preparing to fix her nose. After another quarter hour the doctor was finished. "I'll get your discard papers." the doctor told them leaving the room.

"Did you mean everything you said outside?" Emily asked Hotch.

He sat down beside her.

"Yes Emily, I really do like you a lot" He said.

Emily leaning in for kissing him.

Their lips touched but Emily parted with a yelp.

"I'm sorry Emily!" he said taking her hand kissing it.  
The doctor came in and Emily signed her discard paper.

They left and went to Hotchs apartment enjoying the rest of Valentine 's Day.

With Beth still in the interrogation room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Story posted on here. It didn't really turned out how I would like it. Please tell me how you think it is. Please tell me if I can improve anything because I am willing to learn.


End file.
